The rate of software-based functions implemented in the automotive industry has been increasing. For example, onboard vehicle systems have been developed in the areas of infotainment, entertainment and telematics. Additionally, some vehicle manufacturers have introduced various online software solutions for vehicles. However, such products are all proprietary in nature, meaning that the supporting information technology (IT) infrastructure is heterogeneous, thereby severely limiting portability, scalability, security and efficiency of the overall solution.
One of the problems inherent in implementing standard business IT in vehicles is the disparity between the lifecycle of business IT (max. 3 years) and the vehicle IT lifecycle (approx. 15 years). By the same token, use of third-party developed technology severely implicates security. There are similar tradeoffs between developing a portable and scalable system, but at the same time implementing it in an efficient manner which does not unreasonably affect vehicle price. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a business-to-vehicle platform which enables the use of standard business IT systems in vehicles without sacrificing security, scalability, portability and/or efficiency.